BBC One
BBC One (formerly BBC1 and BBC Television Service originally) is the oldest television station in the world. It is the main channel of the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC), and sent out for the first time on november 2, 1936. The channel had a monopoly position within the British television world, to ITV was launched in 1955. The channel mainly broadcasts news bulletins, direct events, comedy series, drama series, game shows, quiz shows, talk shows and a number of educational and religious programs. Content hide 1 Financing 2 Receipt 3 Regional 4 Famous BBC One programmes FinancingEdit It is prohibited for the BBC to broadcast advertising on their British channels. They are fully funded by a television license, which must be paid annually by every British resident who owns a television set. 1 ReceiptEdit In Belgium and Netherlands is BBC One often together with BBC Two available via cable TV. BBC One In the United Kingdom is to receive over the air via free Freeview (apart from the decoder). It is also possible to view the channel via satellite . Thanks to the Freesat-free-to-airinitiative by the BBC and ITV are also channels in addition to their own channels of Channel 4 to receive free in digital quality via satellite. To receive this freesat channels in Netherlands and Belgium are trouble, officially, this system only intended for use in the United Kingdom. RegionalEdit Following the news bulletins by 13, 18 and 22 hours (English time) is regional news broadcast. In each region is another news program broadcast. Outside the United Kingdom is usually the London broadcast regional news at this hour. Well-known BBC One programmesEdit Absolutely Fabulous (1992 – 1996; 2001–present) comedy series ' Allo ' Allo! (1982 – 1992) comedy series Andy Pandy (1950 – 1970) children's programme BBC News (1970 – present) news program Blackadder (1983 – 1989) comedy series Blake's 7 (1978 – 1981) science fiction Blue Peter (1958 – present) children's programme Casualty (1986 – present) hospital series Cracker jack (1955 – 1984) children's programme Dad's Army (1968 1977) comedy series Dixon of Dock Green (1955 – 1976) television series Doctor Who (1963 – 1989; 1996; 2005–present) science fiction Earthflight natuurdocumentaire series (2011-2012) EastEnders (1985 – present) soap opera The Good Life (1975 – 1978) comedy series Grandstand (1958-2007) sports program Grange Hill (1978 – present) drama series Harry Enfield and Chums (1994 – 1997) comedy series Holby City Hospital series (1999 – present) Hustle (2004 – present) drama series Jackanory (1965 – 1996) children's programme Little Britain (2003 – present) comedy series Match of the Day (1966 – present) football magazine The Morecambe and Wise Show (1968 – 1978) entertainment Muffin the Mule (1946 – 1955) children's programme Murder, She Wrote My Family (2000 – present) comedy series Neighbours (1985 – present) Australian soap One Foot in the Grave (1990 – 2000) comedy series Only Fools and Horses (1981 – 2003) comedy series Open All Hours (1976 – 1985) comedy series Panorama (1953 – present) news program Picture Page (1936 – 1939; 1946 – 1952) Play for Today (1970 – 1984) Porridge (1974 – 1977) comedy series Quatermass (1953; 1955; 1958 – 1959) science fiction Question Time (1979 – present) police series Robin Hood (2006 – 2009) drama series "Sherlock (2010)"(2010-present) crime drama series Some Mothers Do ' Ave 'em (1973 – 1978) comedy series Spooks (2002 – present) drama series Steptoe and Son (1962 – 1974) comedy series The Grove Family (1954 – 1957) soap opera The Sky at Night (1957 – present) Top of the Pops (1964 – 2006) music program The Two Ronnies (1971 – 1987) Z-Cars (1962 – 1978) police series Category:BBC television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels and stations established in 1936